Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve
Harry Potter a Princ dvojí krve (anglicky Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) je v pořadí šestá ze série knih J. K. Rowlingové o Harrym Potterovi. Originál vyšel o půlnoci (britského letního času) na 16. července2005 a během prvních 24 hodin se ho jen v USA prodalo 6,9 milionu výtisků, čímž se stal nejrychleji prodávanou knihou v dějinách. Český překlad knihy se začal prodávat již několik dní před ohlášeným termínem 19. prosince 2005. Kniha byla vydána v nákladu 170 000 výtisků. Shrnutí Lord Voldemort a jeho Smrtijedi způsobují v zemi více a více neklidu, tentokrát nejen u čarodějů, ale i u mudlovské veřejnosti. Rufus Brousek nahradil Kornelia Popletala ve funkci ministra kouzel a pokouší se dokázat, že úspěšně zvládá bojovat proti Pánovi Zla. Jeho protivník však má v hlavě jiné plány a svěřuje Draco Malfoyovi tajnou misi. Jeho matka, Narcissa, ze strachu o Draca přesvědčí Snapea odpřisáhnout jeho ochranu uzavřením neporušitelného slibu, který když poruší, tak zemře. V Bradavicích se Severus Snape stává novým učitelem obrany proti černé magii a Horacio Křiklan zajišťuje výuku lektvarů. Harry získává bývalou učebnici lektvarů „Prince dvojí krve“. Díky připsaným komentářům prince se mu daří být v lektvarech první ve třídě. Po jednom ze zápasů Famfrpálu Harry začíná chodit s Ginny Weasleyovou. Jeho kamarád Ron zatím chodí s Levandulí Brownovou, ale ve skutečnosti ho přitahuje Hermiona, se kterou se více sblíží po bolestivém rozchodu s Levandulí. Harry také začíná docházet na soukromé hodiny k řediteli Brumbálovi, během kterých se dozvídá nemálo informací o minulosti lorda Voldemorta. Brumbál společně s Harrym zjistí, že Voldemort vytvořil sedm viteálů, díky kterým může uchovat svoji duši uvnitř různých předmětů. Aby někdo mohl Voldemorta zabít, nejdříve musí zničit všechny jeho viteály. Doposud byly zničeny dva: deník Toma Raddlea a prsten Marvola (Rojvola) Gaunta. Harry s Brumbálem vyráží hledat třetí viteál, Zmijozelův medailon, který je ukrytý v jeskyni u útesu. Brumbál se hledáním velmi vyčerpá. Při návratu do Bradavic se dozvídají, že na školu zaútočili Smrtijedi. Draco Malfoy, který Smtijedům umožnil vniknutí do hradu pomocí rozplývavé skříně. Draco Malfoy se pokouší Brumbála zabít, ale nemá k tomu dostatek odvahy. Nakonec je to Snape, který Brumbála před očima Harryho zavraždí. Při pronásledování Snapea Harry odhalí, že to Snape je princem dvojí krve. Harry zjišťuje, že medailon, který získali s Brumbálem, není Voldemortův viteál, ale pouhý padělek položený tajemným R. A. B. Identita této osoby zůstává zatím nezodpovězenou otázkou. Po Brumbálově pohřbu se Harry rozhoduje nevrátit se už do Bradavic a místo toho jít hledat zbylé viteály. Rozchází se s Ginny, protože ji nechce vystavovat nebezpečí, ale je šťastný za podporu svých přátel, kteří mu nabízí, že ho na jeho cestě doprovodí. Podrobný popis děje Kapitola 1: Extra ministr Příběh začíná shrnutím děje ve formě rozhovoru mezi ministrem kouzel a britským premiérem. Předchozí ministr kouzel Kornelius Popletal musel rezignovat na svou funkci a nahradil ho Rufus Brousek. Premiér si vybavuje, jak ho hned po zvolení navštívil Popletal a informoval ho o existenci kouzelnického světa a že v Británii ho řídí Ministerstvo kouzel. Pak si vybavuje několik dalších Popletalových návštěv v předešlých letech. Do premiérovy kanceláře pomocí letaxové sítě dorazí spolu s Popletalem i Brousek a premiér se dozví, že neštěstí, která se přihodila v mudlovském světě, má na svědomí lord Voldemort a jeho následovníci. Premiér je otrávený z toho, jak se kouzelnický svět prolíná s tím mudlovským. Kapitola 2: Tkalcovská ulice Belatrix Lestrangeová a její sestra Narcissa Malfoyová navštíví dům na Tkalcovské ulici, kde žije profesor Snape. Syn Narcissy, Draco, dostal úkol od Voldemorta, který je nad jeho síly, a ona chce, aby mu Snape pomohl a udělal to za něj, kdyby se zdálo, že to Draco nezvládne. Belatrix ale Snapeovi nevěří, protože od doby, kdy Voldemort byl poprvé poražen, pracuje pro Brumbála. Snapeovi se podaří vše Belatrix vysvětlit, takže ona nezabrání sestře, aby se Snapeovi svěřila. Nakonec Snape uzavře neporušitelný slib, aby dokázal svou čest a ochotu udělat to, o co ho Narcissa požádala. Kapitola 3: Chtě nechtě Brumbál se objeví u Dursleyových a řekne Harrymu, že Grimmauldovo náměstí 12, Krátura, Klofan a všechen další Siriusův majetek teď patří jemu. Harry pošle Kráturu pracovat do Bradavic a Klofana dá do opatrování Hagridovi. Před odchodem připomene Brumbál Dursleyovým, aby Harryho čekali na krátkou návštěvu před jeho sedmnáctými narozeninami. Brumbál a Harry opustí dům strýce a tety. Brumbál má také zraněnou ruku, což způsobily jeho “pomalejší reakce“, ale Harrymu neřekne, jak se mu to stalo. Kapitola 4: Horacio Křiklan Spolu s Brumbálem se Harry vydá místo do Doupěte k jedné vesnici. Brumbál řekne Harrymu, že potřebují nového učitele (pravděpodobně na pozici učitele obrany proti černé magii) a jdou přemluvit Horacia Křiklana (Brumbálova starého kolegu), aby to místo přijal. Křiklan je obtloustlý bývalý ředitel Zmijozelské koleje. Nechce se mu to místo přijmout, ale nakonec se jim ho (nejspíš díky Harrymu) podaří přemluvit. Brumbál pak Harryho dopraví do Doupěte a řekne mu, že mu bude dávat soukromé hodiny. Kapitola 5: Šišlavá nákaza Artur Weasley stojí v čele nového oddělení pro odhalování a konfiskaci falešných obranných kouzel a ochranných předmětů, tj. hledají a zabavují falešné obranné předměty jako lektvary, které chrání před nebezpečím, nebo lotroskopy, které slouží jako sledovací zařízení pro Smrtijedy. Fleur Delacourová je u Weasleyových také, chtějí se s Billem Weasleym vzít. I Hermiona je v Doupěti. Jméno kapitoly je odvozeno od hanlivé přezdívky (Šišla), kterou si Hermiona a Ginny vymyslely pro Fleur. Harry, Ron a Hermiona dostanou výsledky zkoušek NKÚ. Dozvíme se, že známka T opravdu znamená Troll. Harry získal: : Astronomie: P : Péče o kouzelné tvory: N : Kouzelné formule: N : Obrana proti černé magii: V : Jasnovidectví: M : Bylinkářství: N : Dějiny kouzel: H : Lektvary: N : Přeměňování: N Harryho výsledky jsou dobré, ale myslí si, že jeho sen stát se bystrozorem se nesplní. Potřeboval by totiž V z lektvarů, aby ho Snape přijal na lektvary pro pokročilé – lektvary jsou jedním z předmětů, které bystrozor musí splnit u OVCE. Ron dostane podobné výsledky (také neudělá dějiny kouzel a věštectví), ale žádné V, Hermiona dostane deset V a jednu N (z obrany proti černé magii). Všichni tři mohou postoupit do tříd pro OVCE. Kapitola 6: Draco v Obrtlé Pravidelně jsou zabíjeni a mizí lidé. Igor Karkarov je mrtev, byl zabit Smrtijedy, pan Ollivander (výrobce hůlek) zmizel. Harry se stává famfrpálovým kapitánem, což mu, dle Hermiony, dává status prefekta (říká, že může používat jejich koupelnu, ale jestli existují i další výhody, není známo). Celá rodina jde nakupovat do Příčné ulice, kde potkají Hagrida a zažijí nepříjemné setkání s Dracem Malfoyem a jeho matkou Narcissou. Harry vidí Draca v obchodě Madam Malkinové a jeho podezření ještě vzroste, když Malfoy odstrčí paní Malkinovou, když se mu snaží vyhrnout rukáv. Harry si myslí, že Draco schovává Znamení zla, důkaz toho, že je Smrtijed. Rodina pak jde do Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí, žertovného obchodu Freda a George, který jen vzkvétá a to nejen díky prodeji žertovných předmětů, ale také proto, že prodává ministerstvu začarované ochranné klobouky, kabáty a rukavice. Draco zajde do Obrtlé ulice, kde navštíví obchod Borgin & Burkes. Straší Borgina, když řekne, že „rodinný přítel“, Fenrir Šedohřbet, ho navštíví, když „tuto věc neopraví“. Malfoy mu také řekne, ať mu zarezervuje na později určitou věc a ať to nikomu neříká. Kapitola 7: Křikův klub Harry se svěří panu Weasleymu s podezřením, že Draco Malfoy je Smrtijed. Harry jim řekne, jak Draco řval a ucukl, když mu chtěla paní Malkinová vyhrnout rukáv, a že také Borginovi ukázal něco, co ho přimělo, aby Malfoye bral vážně. Je to prozatím pouze podezření. Ginny Weasleyová má mazlíčka - trpaslenku Arnolda. Později jsou v Bradavickém expresu Harry a Neville pozváni na svačinu s profesorem Křiklanem. Když tam dorazí, najdou tam spoustu lidí, včetně Ginny Weasleyové a Blaise Zabiniho, zmijozelského studenta z Harryho ročníku. Všichni studenti jsou spojeni se slavnými čaroději a čarodějkami, kromě Ginny, kterou Křiklan pozval, když viděl jedno z jejích zaklínadel. Křiklan je všechny vyzpovídá (Harryho, Nevilla, Giny, Zabiniho, Cormaca McLaggena a Marcuse Belbyho) a rozloučí se s nimi s důvěrou, že budou pokračovat ve slávě svých příbuzných. Když Harry odchází z kupé, sleduje, schován pod neviditelným pláštěm, Zabiniho do kupé k Malfoyovi, aby mohl Malfoye nepozorovaně poslouchat. Malfoy prozradí, že příští rok už v Bradavicích být nemusí, protože se začal zabývat „většími a lepšími věcmi“. Ostatní zmijozelští jsou překvapeni a Zabini se zeptá, co asi tak pro Voldemorta může dělat, když ještě nedokončil školu. Malfoy odsekne, že práce, kterou mu dal Pán zla, nevyžaduje vzdělání. Vlak dorazí do Prasinek, ale na Harryho, který je o samotě, narazí Malfoy. Znehybní Harryho a zlomí mu nos, když mu dupne na obličej. Pak přes něj přehodí neviditelný plášť, což znamená, že se Harry vůbec nemusí letos dostat do školy. Kapitola 8: Snapeův triumf Harryho zachrání Tonksová (pozor - ve filmu Lenka Láskorádová), vyléčí mu zlomený nos a vykouzlí patrona (ale jiného, než měla dříve), aby na hradě věděli, že je Harry v pořádku. Stále ji zřejmě trápí Siriusova smrt, vypadá velmi bledě. Když dorazí ke vchodu do Bradavic, dveře otevře Snape a Harryho dovede do Velké síně. Na cestě Nebelvíru strhne 70 bodů. Harry na Malfoye nežaluje, protože je hrdý a stydí se. Po slavnosti (kterou Harry zmešká o sekundy) oznámí Brumbál jmenování profesora Horacia Křiklana na post učitele lektvarů, což znamená, že Snape se konečně ujme vysněné obrany proti černé magii. Kapitola 9: Princ dvojí krve Harryho sen stát se bystrozorem je tedy zase skutečný. Když lektvary učí Křiklan, může tam chodit, i když dostal N. Bohužel pro Hagrida už Harry, Ron ani Hermiona nechodí na hodiny péče o kouzelné tvory. Na všechny ostatní předměty ale chodí spolu. Profesorka McGonagallová Harrymu předá seznam potencionálních hráčů famfrpálu, kteří se zúčastní zkoušek. Na hodině obrany proti černé magii se učí tichá kouzla, kouzla, která vyvoláváte bez mluvení. Když Harry vykouzlí ochranný štít a Snape ho srazí, je na něj Harry drzý. Dostane proto od Snapea školní trest. Naštěstí ho zachrání Brumbál, když mu na stejnou dobu dá první soukromou hodinu. Lektvary jsou teď daleko zábavnější, když je Snape pryč. Hermiona vyhraje Nebelvíru 30 bodů. Křiklana (bývalého ředitele Zmijozelu) potěší, že je Hermiona taková dobrá čarodějka, i když má rodiče mudly. Lily Potterová byla také jednou z jeho nejoblíbenějších studentek (dává ale přednost čisté krvi). Křiklan také uvaří lektvar Felix felicis (lat. šťastné štěstí), což je tekuté štěstí. Když si vezměte lžičku ke snídani, budete mít perfektní den. Je ovšem zakázaný při soutěžích, zkouškách, volbách a nadměrná konzumace způsobuje závratě, lehkomyslnost a při předávkování smrt. Ten, kdo na první hodině uvaří nejlepší doušek živoucí smrti, získá lahvičku štěstí, která stačí na 12 hodin. Harry uvaří lektvar za pomocí roztrhané, vypůjčené knihy lektvary pro pokročilé. Učebnice ale na okrajích stránek obsahuje užitečné rady a Harrymu se podaří přetrumfnout celou třídu včetně Hermiony. Při obědě řekne Ginny, Ronovi a Hermioně, že postupoval podle rad v knize, stejně jako Ginny, když chodila do prvního ročníku, ale když knihu přezkouší, neobjeví žádné nebezpečí. Harry ji pak shodí a na poslední stránce najde nápis: Tato kniha patří princi dvojí krve. Kapitola 10: Rodina Gauntů Hermioně se ta kniha nelíbí a naznačí, že „princ“ by mohla být i žena (písmo v knize vypadá spíše jako ženské). Harry argumentuje: „Kolik holek se stalo princem?“ Ale znamená to, že i Lilly Potterová mohla být původním vlastníkem knihy (Křiklan sám říká, že Lilly byla mistryní v lektvarech). Harry odchází na první soukromou hodinu s Brumbálem. Brumbál mu řekne, že se nebude učit kouzla, ale že se pokusí vypátrat, jaké jsou Voldemortovy úmysly. Brumbál vytáhne lahvičku se vzpomínkami Boba Odgena, který pracoval v oddělení pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů, než zemřel. Vylije lahvičku do myslánky a s Harrym se tam ponoří. Navštíví vesnici Malý Visánek (s kostelem, hřbitovem, panským sídlem a malým křovím), kde se nachází dům Gauntových. Odgen jde do domu a snaží se zatknout muže jménem Morfin, který mluví hadím jazykem. Jeho otec, Rojvol, prozradí, že jsou posledními potomky Salazara Zmijozela a že nesnáší mudly a mudlovské šmejdy. Jeho dceři Meropě (Voldemortova matka) se líbí mudla, který žije ve městě, a když se Odgen vrátí s posilou, aby zatkli otce i Morfina, je Merope volná. Očaruje mudlu Toma Raddlea st. a vezmou se. Ale když ho zbaví očarování, on ji opustí, i když je v jiném stavu. Brumbál hodinu končí tady a řekne Harrymu, že další mu vysvětlí později. I to, jak si poranil ruku. Kapitola 11: Hermionina pomocná ruka Hodiny normálně pokračují a Harry, Ron a Hermiona se snaží naučit kouzla, která se nevyslovují. Harry se rozhodne, že si půjde promluvit s Hagridem. Také musí jít na zkoušky famfrpálu a vybrat nový tým. Hermiona se jen tak zmíní, že Harry „nikdy nebyl tak populární“ mezi dívkami a že „ani nevadí, že jsi přes prázdniny vyrostl skoro o třicet centimetrů“. Na to Ron odvětí, že je také dost velký (Hermiona totiž naznačuje zájem o Harryho a to se Ronovi moc nelíbí). Harrymu je nějak horko, i když počasí je bídné. Průvodčí ze Záchranného autobusu, Stan Silnička, byl uvězněn za to, že projednával na veřejnosti plány Smrtijedů, a Brumbála od té soukromé hodiny s Harrym nikdo neviděl. Eloise Midgenová odešla na žádost rodičů ze školy, protože se báli o její bezpečnost, a matku Hannah Abbottové před nedávnem nalezli mrtvou. Když trojice projde kolem Parvati a Levandule, tak Parvati šťouchne do Levandule a ta se na Rona usměje. Ten se na ni také nejistě usměje a Hermiona je najednou chladná a drží si odstup a ani mu nepopřeje hodně štěstí na zkouškách do famfrpálového družstva. Zkoušky nedopadnou nic moc, ale Harry si vybere Katie Bellovou, Ginny a novou hráčku Demelzu Robinsovou jako střelce, Jimmyho Peakse a Ritchieho Coota jako odrážeče a Rona jako brankáře, což poněkud naštve Cormaca McLoggana. Levandule Brownová popřeje Ronovi hodně štěstí, když letí na zkoušku. Hermiona to zaslechne a řekne Ronovi, že byl výborný, což naštve Levanduli. Ron je rád, že ho Hermiona pochválila. Když potom jdou do Hagridova domku, řekne Ron, že McLoggan vypadal jako zmatený, když chytal branku. Hermiona se začervená, ale Ron si toho nevšimne. Rozhovor s Hagridem je rozpačitý, ale nakonec zjistí, že Aragog umírá a trojice mu (nepravdivě) řekne, že profesorka Červotočková je hrozná učitelka. Horacio Křiklan je před večeří zastaví a pozve Harryho a Hermionu na „malinkou party, jen několik vycházejících hvězdiček“ a Rona při tom zcela ignoruje. Harry řekne, že má školní trest se Snapem a že nemůže přijít. Křiklan se snaží přemluvit Snapea, aby ho pustil. Později večer, než jde Harry ke Snapeovi, jim Hermiona oznámí, že Artur Weasley prohledal rezidenci Malfoyových, ale že nenašel nic a že Malfoy nemohl tu věc na opravu nikam odnést, protože všechno kontrolují detektory temných věcí. A Ron celou dobu zírá na Levanduli Brownovou. Demelza přinese Harrymu vzkaz od Snapea, že ho očekává ve svém kabinetu a že ho nezajímá, na kolik party byl pozván. Kapitola 12: Stříbro a opály Harry leží v posteli a čte si knihu prince dvojí krve, která je plná kouzel, jež mohou přijít vhod. Harry vyzkouší jedno bezeslovné kouzlo na levitování lidí, podobné jako jeho otec použil ve Snapeově vzpomínce. Myšlenku, že by snad jeho otec mohl být princem dvojí krve, ale zavrhne, protože jeho otec byl čisté krve. Brumbál naplánuje další hodinu na pondělní večer, na stejnou dobu, kdy má Křiklan další ze svých pravidelných večírků. Křiklan tam chce mít Harryho společně s Hermionou a Ginny, ale neustále mu to maří jiné věci. Koná se také první výlet do Prasinek. Když odmítnou pozvání Křiklana, potkají hostinského z Prasečí hlavy a Mundunguse Fletchera, který mu u sebe bednu plnou kradeného zboží, včetně poháru se znakem Blacků. Harry chytí Mundunguse pod krkem a chce si to vzít zpátky a nařkne Fletchera, že po smrti Siriuse ten dům vykradl. Fletcher Harryho odstrčí a přemístí se. Objeví se i Tonksová, která řekne, že to nemá cenu. Trojice je chvíli U tří košťat, ale rozhodnou se jít domů. Do hradu jdou za Katie Bellovou a její kamarádkou Leanne, až se Katie a Leanne začnou hádat kvůli balíčku. Leanne ho chce vzít a on se roztrhne. Katie se s křikem zvedne do dvoumetrové výšky, spadne na ně dolů a svíjí se a křičí. Přijde Hagrid a odnese ji. Ron se chce dotknout balíčku, ale Harry mu v tom zabrání. V balíčku je náhrdelník od Borgina & Burkese, u kterého měl cedulku „prokletý“. Leanne jim řekne, že Katie se začala chovat divně, když přišla ze záchoda a v ruce držela balíček, který měla doručit. Domnívala se, že Katie je ovládána kletbou Imperius, a tak chtěla ten balíček vzít, jenže on se roztrhl a Katie se ho dotkla. Dostaví se profesorka McGonagallová a odvede je do svého kabinetu, kde jí Harry řekne, že podezřívá Malfoye. McGonagallová to popře, že prý měl Malfoy u ní školní trest, ale Harry si myslí, že měl komplice. Ron a Hermiona už Harryho zmínky o Malfoyovi neberou na vědomí. Kapitola 13: Raddleovy tajnosti Harry má druhou hodinu s Brumbálem. Posledně byla Meropa (Voldemortova matka) těhotná. Potřebovala peníze, protože nedokázala použít kouzla na to, aby se uživila, a tak Kataraktusovi Burkesovi (jednomu ze zakladatelů obchodu Borgin & Burkes) prodala zlatý medailonek, který kdysi patřil Salazaru Zmijozelovi. Za tento cenný náhrdelník jí zaplatil pouze 10 galeonů. Tentokrát se Harry podívá do Brumbálových vzpomínek. Brumbál navštíví mudlovský sirotčinec, aby si promluvil s jedenáctiletým Tomem Raddlem. Vrchní sestra mu sice řekne, že Raddle je divný kluk, ale Brumbál si s ním jde osobně promluvit. I když jemu teprve 11, tak už manipuluje s ostatními dětmi, škrtí králíky, zraňuje lidi a mluví hadím jazykem. Mladého Brumbála znepokojuje jeho ctižádost, krutost, krádeže a podobné věci a rozhodne se, že ho nespustí z očí. Po návratu do pracovny se Brumbál přizná, že tehdy vůbec neměl tušení, že z tohoto malého kluka jednou vyroste ten nejobávanější zlý čaroděj všech dob. Kapitola 14: Felix felicis Trojice je na hodině bylinkářství a probírají právě rostlinu s názvem Snargaluff, která má hodně chapadýlek a uvnitř ní rostou lusky o velikosti grapefruitu. Hermiona řekne Ronovi a Harrymu, že večeře Křikova klubu jsou docela zábavné a že Harry musí přijít na tu vánoční, protože Křiklan si vybere den tak, aby tam mohl Harry přijít. Ron se naštve a řekne Hermioně, ať tam klidně jde třeba s McLaggenem, aby z nich mohli udělat „Krále a královnu křiklounů“, a Hermiona rozhořčeně odpoví, že ona chtěla pozvat Rona, ale když je takový protivný, může se na něj vykašlat. Harry si pomyslí, že dříve nebo později, jestli se Ron a Hermiona dají dohromady a rozejdou se, tak mezi nimi vznikne nepřeklenutelná propast a Harry je nebude umět smířit, anebo si budou tak blízcí, že mezi sebe Harryho nepustí. Řekne si, že počká a uvidí, jak se to vyvine. Katie Bellová je zatím pořád v nemocnici, takže Nebelvíru chybí jeden střelec. Harry si nakonec vybere Deana Thomase, protože dobře létá. Dean je šťastný a rychle běží tu novinku sdělit Ginny (která je také střelcem a navíc spolu chodí). Seamus se ale cítí poněkud v rozpacích. Nebelvírským studentům se moc nelíbí, že si Harry do týmu vybral dalšího spolužáka z ročníku, ale Harry věří, že je Dean šikovný, jak předvedl na tréninku před zápasem. I odrážečům to jde skvěle. Naproti tomu Ron je něco jiného. Zase se mu vrátila nervozita a je tak nervozní, že udeří Demelzu do úst. Harry Rona povzbuzuje a ten se očividně cítí lépe, dokud na cestě do nebelvírské společenské místnosti nepotkají Deana a Ginny, kteří se líbají. Harry cítí žárlivost, když tam tak Deana s Ginny vidí, a také Ron se zlobí. Dean se rychle vytratí a Ginny s Ronem na sebe začnou křičet. Vytáhnou hůlky a Harry odstrčí Rona ke zdi, takže ten jen tak tak mine sestru. Ginny urazí Rona, když mu řekne, že už všichni jeho kamarádi a každý z rodiny někdy někoho políbili a že Ron má zkušenosti „dvanáctiletého kluka“ a že „nejlepší polibek, který kdy Ron dostal, byl od naší tety Muriel“. Ginny odejde a Harry s Ronem jdou do společenské místnosti. Po cestě si Harry říká, že je naštvaný, protože viděl, jak spolužák líbá sestru jeho nejlepšího kamaráda, ale jeho vlastní myšlenky ho zradí. Harry se vidí, jak stojí na té chodbě místa Deana, líbá Ginny a jak přiletí Ron a křičí na něj. Pak si představuje, jak je s Ginny sám a žádný Ron je neruší. Ron začíná být agresivní a Harry se ponoří do nepokojného spánku a snaží se nemyslet na Ginny. Snaží se sám sebe přesvědčit, že se ji snaží jen bratrsky chránit. Druhý den Ron nadává na každého kolem sebe, Deana a Ginny ignoruje a vysmívá se Hermioně, která se cítí dotčená a zmatená. Hermiona jde pak rychle spát a Ron jde rychle do postele poté, co nadával na nějaké prváky. Ronovi se nevede líp, na posledním famfrpálovém tréninku před zápasem se Zmijozelem pustí všechny góly a navíc tak křičí na Demelzu, že ta se rozpláče. Ron téměř odstoupí, ale Harry mu v tom zabrání. Avšak celý večer je skleslý. Nepomůže mu ani to, když ho Harry povzbuzuje a křičí na něj. Harry v noci konečně dostane nápad, jak Rona pro zápas povzbudit. Dá Ronovi při snídani sklenici dýňového džusu, ale přiběhne rozzlobená Hermiona a radí Ronovi, aby to nepil. Viděla totiž Harryho, jak něco do sklenice nalil, a podezřívá ho, že použil Felix felicis. Ron přesto džus vypije. Hermiona je v šoku. Felix zřejmě funguje, protože nejlepší zmijozelský střelec je zraněný a Malfoy je též nemocný. Harry podezřívá Malfoye, že má něco za lubem. Novým komentátorem je Zachariáš Smith, který využije každou příležitost, aby Harryho tým urazil. Po půl hodině vede Nebelvír 70:0. Ron má několik vynikajících zásahů, a tak Smith napadá odrážeče. Za několik dalších minut už Nebelvír vede 100:0 a zmijozelský chytač uvidí Zlatonku. Harrymu se ho podaří na chvilku vyrušit a Zlatonku chytí a Nebelvír vyhrává. V šatně panuje vítězoslavná atmosféra a ve společenské místnosti se chystá večírek. Všichni kromě Rona a Harryho odejdou. V tom tam vlítne Hermiona a vynadá Harrymu a oznámí, že to jde říct. Harry se na oba usmívá a řekne Ronovi, že mu do džusu ve skutečnosti nic nenalil, a ukáže jim plnou lahvičku. Ron je tak šťastný, že zařve na Hermionu a vyřítí se ven. Hermiona ho se slzami v očích následuje. Harry je namíchnutý, že jeho plán, jak je udobřit, nevyšel, a jde za nimi. Na večírku mu Ginny řekne, že Ron je v koutě s Levandulí. Harry najde Rona, který, podle Ginny, „se snaží Levanduli sníst obličej“. Harry spatří Hermionu, jak se vyřítila pryč, a jde za ní. Najde ji v místnosti a kolem hlavy jí létají ptáčci, které si vyčarovala. Snaží se ji utěšit. Hermiona viděla Rona a není schopná slova. Ron do té místnosti vtrhne s Levandulí, ale ta se vytratí. Hermiona řekne Ronovi sbohem a poštve na něj ptáčky, kteří ho začnou klovat. Pak se vzlykotem uteče pryč. Kapitola 15: Neporušitelný slib Ron teď každý večer tráví líbáním Levandule, která „považuje každou chvilku, kdy se nelíbá s Ronem, za ztrátu času“. Hermiona je čím dál tím víc zatrpklejší a Ron říká, že by si neměla stěžovat, protože se už líbala s Viktorem Krumem. Harry zatím úspěšně využívá rady z princovy knihy Lektvary pro pokročilé. Hermiona mu radí, ať je opatrný, ale Harry (který má pocit, že snad ztratil hlas, jak dlouho nemluvil) odpoví, že od prince se naučil daleko víc než od Křiklana a Snapea. Hermiona mu ale rozzlobeně řekne, že nemá na mysli prince, ale dívky, které jsou už celý rok do něj blázen a které se mu snaží podstrčit nápoj lásky. Navrhne mu, aby některou dívku pozval na tu vánoční party u Křiklana, aby s tím daly pokoj. Harry se snaží nemyslet na Ginny, která „se mu pořád vkrádá do snů v takových situacích, že byl Harry rád, že Ron neovládá nitrozpyt“. Harry se opět zmíní o Malfoyovi a náhrdelníku, ale Hermiona mu řekne, že detektory temných věcí by určitě našly prokletí, ale takový nápoj lásky, který je v lahvičce od lektvaru proti kašli (Filch zakázal všechny věci z Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí) ne. Harryho napadne rozzlobená knihovnice paní Pinceová, která se ho snaží poškrábat, když vidí, jak je princova kniha popsaná. Harry s Hermionou utečou a Harry vysloví názor, že Pinceová a Filch spolu něco mají. Ve společenské místnosti nabídne Harrymu jedna z jeho obdivovatelek odvar z chejru a krabici bonbonů, ale on to rychle odmítne. Hermiona si chtěla přisednout, ale když vidí Rona a Levanduli, jak jsou do sebe na jejím křesle zapleteni, jde radši spát. Příští den na hodině přeměňování se Hermiona a Ron pohádají a Hermiona s brekotem uteče. Na záchodě ji utěší Lenka Láskorádová, která pak potká Harryho. Jakmile si Hermiona vezme věci, které zapomněla ve třídě, Lenka řekne Harrymu,že Ron někdy říká legrační věci, ale někdy jeho výroky i zraňují. Harry si pomyslí, že Lenka má zvláštní nadání říkat děsivou pravdu. Lenka také řekne, že se za ní Ginny postavila a zakázala dvou klukům, aby jí říkali “Střelenko“ a Harry požádá Lenku, aby s ním šla na tu vánoční party u Křiklana. Lenka je ráda, protože ji ještě nikdo nikdy na party nepozval. Najednou se objeví Protiva a začne vykřikovat „Harry láskuje Střelenku“. Brzy už každý ví, že Harry pozval Lenku, a Ronovi se to nelíbí, že mohl pozvat kohokoliv kromě ní. Ginny mu za to vynadá. Hermiona sedí sama hraje si s jídlem na talíři a Ron s Harrym si přisednou. Za chvilku dorazí i ostatní nebelvírské holky a Levandule padne Ronovi do náručí. Parvati se cítí provinile, že se smála Hermioně a zeptá se jí na večírek. Aby Hermiona ublížila Ronovi, řekne, že jde s McLaggenem. Parvati je ohromená a poznamená, že Hermioně se fakt líbí hráči famfrpálu, nejdřív Krum, teď McLaggen! Hermiona zdůrazní, že se jí líbí jen dobří hráči famfrpálu. Harry přemýšlí o tom, kam až holky můžou klesnout, aby se pomstily. Když jdou Harry a Lenka na večírek, Harry se od ní dozví, že přijde i Rufus Brousek a že je to upír. Harry neví, jestli jí má věřit. Na večírku Křiklan Harrymu představí experta na upíry a jeho přítele upíra Sanguiniho. Jsou tam i Sudičky a také profesorka Trelawneyová, která pořád pije. Přijde i Snape a Křiklan mu řekne, že Harry má na lektvary talent, jako jeho matka. Snape řekne, že si nemyslí, že by Harryho za těch pět let něco naučil a Křiklan vydedukuje, že má Harry talent od přírody. Harry řekne Křiklanovi, že chodí na všechny předměty, které musí zvládnout bystrozor, a Křiklan mu řekne, že bude výtečným bystrozorem. Lenka se zmíní o nějakém komplotu za použití černé magie a nemoci dásní. Harry se dobře baví s Lenkou a Křiklanem, když Filch přitáhne za ucho Malfoye, který se snažil vkrást na party. Křiklan se směje a vynadá mu, ale dovolí mu zůstat. Ale Malfoy je naštvaný, Filch také a Snape vypadá vystrašeně. Snape odejde s Malfoyem na slovíčko a Křiklan mu řekne, ať na něj není přísný. Harry řekne Lence, že jde na záchod, ale jde špehovat Snapea. Snape se snaží vymámit z Malfoye informace o Katie Bellové, ale Malfoy se nedá. Snape poznamená, že ho teta Bella musela učit nitrobanu. Malfoy se toulal po hradě a vymýšlel plán. Snape se Malfoyovi snaží pomoci a řekne mu, že uzavřel neporušitelný slib, aby ho ochránil, ale Malfoyovi je to jedno. Vyběhne z místnosti a málem srazí Harryho, který se skrývá pod svým pláštěm. Kapitola 16: Tuze mrazivé Vánoce Harry a Ron jsou v Doupěti a užívají si Vánoce. Harry chce říct co nejvíce důvěryhodným lidem o rozhovoru mezi Snapem a Dracem. Šanci dostane na Štědrý den, když to řekne Remusu Lupinovi a panu Weasleymu. Oba řeknou, že Brumbál Snapeovi věří a to že jim stačí. Lupin řekne Harrymu, že mu, když učil v Bradavicích, každý měsíc bezchybně připravoval lektvar, ale že tu zahořklost mezi nimi (a také Harrym) nikdo nezacelí. Harry se zeptá Lupina, co teď dělá. Lupin mu řekne, že je v ilegalitě; žije mezi vlkodlaky a podává informace Řádu. Říká, že jsou na straně Voldemorta, protože chtějí pod jeho vládou získat svobodu, a že má problémy se domluvit s Fenrirem Šedohřbetem, který je šéf a je nejbrutálnější žijící vlkodlak. To on kousl Lupina, když byl malý. Fenrir si vybírá malé děti a vychovává je k tomu, aby nenáviděly kouzelníky. Chce také pokousat dost lidí na to, aby se vlkodlaci mohli chopit moci. Lupin dovypráví a vypije si vaječný koňak. Harry se ho pak zeptá na prince dvojí krve, který vymyslel kouzlo Levicorpus, které kdysi James použil na Snapea. Lupin říká, že nemá páru, protože to nebyl ani on, ani James, ani Sirius. Lupin poradí Harrymu, ať se pokusí zjistit, jak je ta kniha stará, aby si mohl udělat lepší obrázek o princovi. Dalšího dne dostanou Ron s Harrym vánoční dárky. Jsou mezi nimi jako obvykle svetry, ošklivý náhrdelník Ronovi od Levandule a krabička červů od Krátury pro páníčka. Na Boží hod se celá rodina, s Fleur a Lupinem, cpe, dokud nepřijde Percy s ministrem kouzel, Rufusem Brouskem. Rufus pozdraví a řekne paní Weasleyové, že byli nedaleko, když Percy „rozhodl“, že se zastaví doma. Brousek chce ale mluvit s Harrym. Jdou ven a Harry ocení, že vypadá drsněji než jeho korpulentní předchůdce. Rufus chce po Harrym, aby pravidelně navštěvoval Ministerstvo, aby jako „vyvolený“ a velký hrdina vyslovil souhlas s postupy ministerstva. Harry to odmítne, protože se mu nelíbí, jak zavřeli Stana Silničku. Rufus je najednou chladný a snaží se z Harryho vytáhnout informace o Brumbálovi. Ten nic neřekne a varuje Rufuse, aby si s Brumbálem nezahrával. Kapitola 17: Zamlžená vzpomínka Harry, Ron a Ginny se vrací po Vánocích do Bradavic. Ve společenské místnosti potkají Hermionu, která zcela ignoruje Rona. Harry řekne Hermioně o všem, co se dozvěděl v Doupěti. Hermiona souhlasí s Lupinem a panem Weasleym, ale upozorní Harryho na Fenrira Šedohřbeta. Malfoy jím hrozil Borginovi, tak konečně teď ví, koho tím myslel. Na nástěnce se objeví zpráva, že každý, komu do 31. srpna bude sedmnáct, může začít chodit na hodiny přemisťování, což platí pro Harryho, Rona i Hermionu. Všichni jsou nadšeni a ptají se Harryho, jaké to je (on je jediný ze šestého ročníku, kdo to zažil). Harry je odbude a jde na třetí hodinu k Brumbálovi. Harry Brumbálovi řekne o všem, co se dozvěděl o Dracovi, Rufusovi Brouskovi a o všem, co se událo o Vánocích. Brumbál řekne Harrymu, že Snapeův rozhovor ho netrápí a že i on se s Rufusem hádal kvůli Harrymu. Brumbálovi se zajiskří v očích, když Harry imituje Brouska, jak říká, že Harry je „skrz naskrz Brumbálův muž“. Tím se ještě víc upevní přátelství mezi Harrym a Brumbálem (úplný opak toho, než jaký byl jejich vztah v páté knize). Znovu se vydají na cestu za vzpomínkami. Brumbál shrnuje následující: Raddle nastoupil do školy a dostal se do Zmijozelu. Učitelé toho od Raddlea moc nečekají. Je slušný, dobře vypadá a je to ctižádostivý sirotek, a tak s ním mají soucit. Brumbál vysvětlí, jak se předchůdci Smrtijedů už tehdy shromažďovali kolem Raddlea, ale připouští, že jen velmi obtížně lze získat Raddleovi vzpomínky z Bradavic. Raddle je posedlý svým původem. První vzpomínka je Morfinova. Raddle přijíždí do domu Gauntových, mluví s Morfinem hadím jazykem a náhle vzpomínka končí. Morfin si od této chvíle nic nepamatoval, až to, jak se příštího dne probudí a zjistí, že mu ukradli prsten. Brumbál dodá, že v tu samou dobu byl Raddle starší a jeho rodiče nalezeni zavražděni. Ministerstvo vyslýchá Morfina a ten se okamžitě přizná. Harry a Brumbál si myslí, že Raddle omráčil svého strýce Morfina, zavraždil otce a prarodiče a pak Morfinovi do paměti vložil falešné vzpomínky. Druhá vzpomínka patří Křiklanovi. Koná se schůzka Klubu slimáků za dob Toma Raddlea. Dvě místa ve vzpomínce jsou podivně zamlžená a je slyšet pouze Křiklanův hlas (když se Raddle ptá Křiklana, co to jsou viteály, a v té mlze mu Křiklan odpovídá, že o nich nic neví). Brumbál vysvětlí, že se Křiklanovou pamětí někdo manipuloval a nařídí Harrymu, aby tu pravou vzpomínku od něj získal. Kapitola 18: Narozeninová překvapení Harry se se svým úkolem svěří Hermioně a Ronovi. Na hodině Lektvarů jim Křiklan dá za úkol vyrobit protijed na různé jedy. Harry ve své knize nenajde žádnou vhodnou poznámku a když zbývají už jen 2 minuty, najde na okraji stránky napsáno “Prostě jim do krku strč bezoár“. Harry si vzpomene, že v prvním ročníku jim Snape řekl, že kamen z žaludku kozy (který se jmenuje bezoár) vás ochrání před většinou jedů. Rychle doběhne do skříně a jeden si vezme. Nikomu ve třídě se nepodaří protijed uvařit, ale když Křiklan přijde ke stolu Harryho, ten mu ukáže bezoár. Křiklan je okouzlen a řekne Harrymu, že je jako jeho matka (Hermiona ale vůbec okouzlena není). Harry po hodině zůstane ve třídě a zeptá se Křiklana na viteály, ale tomu je jasné, kam Harry míří a řekne Harrymu, že ta vzpomínka, kterou dal Brumbálovi, je kompletní. Studenti mají první hodinu přemisťování s kouzelníkem z ministerstva. Studenti se pokouší přemístit jen o pár desítek centimetrů. Ani po několika pokusech se jim to nepodaří, jenom Susan Bonesová se na čtvrtý pokus přemístí (ale jedna noha ji zůstane na původním místě). Při hodině zaslechne Harry rozhovor mezi Malfoyem a jeho poskoky a rozhodne se, že ho začne sledovat s pomocí Pobertova plánku. Ron má narozeniny a když rozbaluje dárky, přivlastní si i krabici čokoládových bonbónů s nápojem lásky, kterou Harrymu přinesla Romilda. Několik jich sní a začne být Romildou posedlý. Harry pochopí, co se děje, a vezme Rona k Křiklanovi. Křiklan dá Ronovi protilátku a pak se rozhodne, že si připijí na Ronovi narozeniny, a otevře lahev medoviny. Nejprve se napije Ron a ihned je jasné, že byl otráven. Křiklan jedná pomalu, ale Harry použije bezoár a strčí ho Ronovi do úst. Kapitola 19: Skřítčí špehové Rona odnesou na ošetřovnu a přijedou jeho rodiče. Dozví se, že si Ron musí odpočinout a uzdraví se. Při dalším famfrpálovém zápase Rona nahradí na postu brankáře Cormac McLaggen. Když se ale snaží řídit tým a půjčí si odrážečskou pálku, odpálí potlouk na Harryho, kterému to naštípne lebeční kost, a tak Harry také skončí na ošetřovně. Zatímco je Harry na ošetřovně, napadne ho, jak zjistit, co Malfoy dělá. Zavolá Kráturu, bývalého Siriusova domácího skřítka, ale přijde s ním Dobby a poperou se, protože Krátura urážel v Dobbyho přítomnosti Harryho. Harrymu a Ronovi se podaří je od sebe odtrhnout a Harry jim řekne o svém plánu. Nařídí Kráturovi a Dobbymu, aby všude sledovali Draca Malfoye, aby „se na něj přilepili jako dvě náplasti na kuří oka“. Harry jim řekne, aby mu pravidelně dávali hlášení, kam Malfoy chodí a co dělá. Kapitola 20: Žádost lorda Voldemorta Harry má další hodinu s Brumbálem, který mu ukáže dvě vzpomínky. V první je asi dvacetiletý Voldemort, který pracuje jako nákupčí pro Borgina a Burkese. Navštíví dům jedné postarší dámy, která se jmenuje Hepziba Smithová, která tvrdí, že je vzdálenou příbuznou Helgy z Mrzimoru. Hepzibah mu ukáže své dva poklady. Prvním je šálek, který kdysi patřil Helze z Mrzimoru. Druhým je medailonek, který dříve vlastnila Meropa Gauntová a který kdysi vlastnil Salazar Zmijozel. Druhá vzpomínka je Brumbálova, který se už jako ředitel setkal s Voldemortem. Ten cestoval daleko, aby se ucházel o místo učitele v Bradavicích. Brumbál mu ale připomene jeho opravdové pohnutky a chování. Nakonec ho odmítne přijmout Kapitola 21: Nenalezitelná komnata Harry najde v učebnici lektvarů nové kouzlo Sectumsempra a chce ho zkusit. Krátura a Dobby mu podají hlášení o Malfoyovi, že pravidelně navštěvuje Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby. Když se Harry pokusí do komnaty vstoupit, zjistí, že dveře zmizí ve skutečnosti i z mapy. Kapitola 22: Po pohřbu Hagrid řekne Harrymu, že pavouk Aragog zemřel, a přeje si, aby se Harry zúčastnil pohřbu. Harry vypije lektvar štěstí Felix felicis a pokusí se přemluvit profesora Křiklana, aby mu prozradil pravou vzpomínku. Ale lektvar ho přiměje, aby šel za Hagridem. Na cestě potká Křiklana a ten se k Harrymu připojí, protože chce získat trochu jedu z akromantule (Aragog). Po dojemném pohřbu se Hagrid se Křiklanem opijí a Harry toho využije, protože ví, že si to Křiklan nebude druhý den pamatovat. Zmínkou o své matce Lilly Evansové, kterou měl Křiklan rád, se mu podaří přemluvit Křiklana, aby mu vyzradil svou vzpomínku na Voldemorta. Kapitola 23: Viteály Viteály jsou předměty, které obsahují lidskou duši. Jen málo lidí zaklelo půlku své duše do těchto předmětů. Nikdo ji ale nerozdělil na víc než dvě části. Brumbál se domnívá, že Voldemort v touze po nesmrtelnosti, udělal to, co nikdo jiný před ním: rozdělil svou duši na 7 částí, takže ho nikdo nemůže zabít, pokud existuje alespoň jeden viteál. Brumbál věří, že Voldemort si jako viteály vybral ojedinělé předměty s dávnou minulostí, aby je nikdo nezničil. Sedmý kousek je přímo v jeho těle, takže zbývá ještě šest. Dvě z částí už byly zničeny: deník (v Tajemné komnatě) a prsten, který kdysi patřil Rojvolu Gauntovi, Voldemortovu dědečkovi z matčiny strany. Brumbál Harrymu prozradí, že ruku si poranil, když ničil ten prsten. Také mu řekne, že jestli ještě najde nějaké viteály, bude mu Harry moci pomáhat je zničit. Kapitola 24: Sectumsempra Harry nadále sleduje Draca a najde ho, jak fňuká na záchodcích Ufňukané Uršuly. Ať už plánuje cokoliv, bojí se, že to nedokáže a bojí se také o životy svých rodičů (a svůj), pokud se mu to nepodaří udělat. Brzy si ale Harryho všimne. Když chce Malfoy na Harryho použít kouzlo Cruciatus, použije Harry kouzlo Sectusempra z učebnice prince dvojí krve, aniž by věděl, co způsobuje. Kouzlo Draca těžce zraní, všude z něj stříká krev. Záhy se objeví profesor Snape a zachrání Dracovi život. Jelikož Harry použil černou magii a způsobil vážné zranění, dostane od Snapea školní trest na zbytek školního roku, takže zmešká finále ve famfrpálu. Na jeho místo chytače nastoupí Ginny a Dean Thomas nahradí Ginny na místě střelce. Když se Harry vrátí do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, zjistí, že Nebelvír vyhrál zápas i školní pohár. Ve vzrušení Harry políbí Ginny. Zdá se, že jim Ron zdráhavě požehnává. Kapitola 25: Náhodně vyslechnutá jasnovidka Harry a Ginny jsou spolu šťastní a smějí se tomu, jaké drby o nich kolují po škole. Zdá se, že Ron s jejich vztahem nemá nejmenší problém. Hermiona vyřkne svou teorii o princi dvojí krve. Brumbál zavolá Harryho do své pracovny a Harry na cestě potká profesorku Trelawneyovou, která se nemůže dostat do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Někdo je očividně uvnitř a nikoho jiného tam nepustí. Trelawneyová zaslechne výskot a Harrymu dojde, že Malfoy uspěl. Trelawneyová také Harrymu prozradí, že ten, kdo tehdy vyslechl její proroctví, byl Snape. Když teď Harry ví, že Snape poskytl Voldemortovi informaci, která způsobila, že zabil jeho rodiče, vtrhne celý rozčilený k Brumbálovi a dožaduje se vysvětlení. Brumbál Harryho uklidní a vydají se spolu na cestu za jednou částí Voldemortovy duše. Kapitola 26: Jeskyně Brumbál se s Harrym přemístí na útes u moře. Tady kdysi sirotek Tom Raddle mučil dva malé sirotky. Jeskyně je pod vodou, takže se Brumbál s Harrym musí potopit a doplavat tam. Tam si rozsvítí své hůlky. Brumbál se snaží najít nějaký vchod. Probírá se Voldemortovými úmysly a přijde na to, že Voldemort chce své soupeře oslabit. Řízne se a pokape krví zeď. Objeví se vchod a Harry s Brumbálem se ocitnou u velikánského podzemního jezera, v jehož středu září podivné zelené světlo. Harry se pokusí použít kouzlo accio a přivolat k sobě viteál, ale nepodaří se mu to a z vody se na chvilku vynoří něco obrovského. Kráčí kolem jezera a instinktivně se jim podaří najít řetěz, na kterém je přivázaná loďka. Doplaví se do středu jezera na malý ostrov. Na něm je mísa se zelenou tekutinou. Předpokládají, že viteál je ponořený na dně. Protože se nemohou dotknou mísy, ani té tekutiny, Brumbál se rozhodne ji vypít. Vykouzlí si pohár a tekutinu vypije. Trpí strašnou bolestí a dokonce prosí Harryho, aby ho zabil. Ale protože Harry musel Brumbálovi slíbit, že ho donutí vypít tekutinu do poslední kapičky, Harry vydrží a Brumbál to vypije. Když se Harry pokusí nabrat Brumbálovi vodu z jezera, začnou se vynořovat mrtvá těla. Brumbál je zastraší kouzelným ohněm. Z mísy vyjmou medailon a oslabený Brumbál s Harrym pádlují zpět na břeh podzemního jezera. Bezpečně se dostanou z jeskyně a Harry je oba přemístí do Prasinek. Kapitola 27: Věž v bouři Harry a Brumbál se vrací do Bradavic. Madam Rosmerta jim půjčí košťata a oba letí k astronomické věži, nad kterou se objevilo Znamení zla. V Bradavicích zavládl chaos. Na věži se objeví Draco. Brumbál znehybní Harryho, který je pod neviditelným pláštěm a Draco odhalí, že úkol, který dostal od Voldemorta, je zabít Brumbála. Také prozradí, že pomocí rozplývavé skříně propašoval do Bradavic další Smrtijedy. Použil rozplývavou skříň, ve které minulý rok zmizel Montague, a druhou měl v obchodě Borgin a Burkes. Brumbál v klidu rozmlouvá s Malfoyem, aby se vzdal a přidal se na stranu dobra. Malfoy váhá a nedokáže splnit svůj úkol, i když mu přijdou na pomoc další Smrtijedi. Objeví se i Snape a chvilku si mapuje situaci. Brumbál tiše vysloví jeho jméno. Snape na Brumbála chvíli kouká, na obličeji má výraz nenávisti a zášti. Brumbálova poslední slova jsou pouze "Severusi .... prosím...". Snape zdvihne hůlku a pomocí kouzla Avada Kedavra, které Brumbálovi narazí přímo do hrudi a vyhodího do vzduchu, ho zabije. Kapitola 28: Princův útěk Když Snape zabije Brumbála, spolu s Drakem prchají. Harry je pronásleduje (mezi bradavickými studenty, kteří bojují se Smrtijedy). Hagrid zatím Snapea a Malfoye zastaví. Jelikož mu v žilách koluje obří krev, odolává Snapeovým kouzlům. Harry je doběhne a snaží se Snapea zabít. Používá různá kouzla, mezi jinými i sectusempra, která našel v knize prince dvojí krve, ale Snapeovi se je daří odrážet. Harry se dvakrát pokusí o kouzlo cruciatus, ale neuspěje a Snape se přizná, že ta kouzla sám vymyslel, že on je tím princem dvojí krve! Snape zabrání Smrtijedům, aby zabili Harryho (toho si chce zabít Voldemort), a utečou. Harry a Hagrid dorazí k hloučku, který se sklání nad Brumbálovým zkrouceným tělem. Harry si z Brumbálovy kapsy vezme medailon a v něm najde záhadný lístek „Pro Pána zla“, ve kterém se píše, že medailonek není pravý viteál, že ten pravý byl ukraden. Autor lístku doufá, že tak pomůže ke zkáze Voldemorta. Podepsal se jako „R. A. B.“. Kapitola 29: Fénixův nářek Kapitola je nazvána podle zpěvu ptáka fénixe, do kterého se všichni na ošetřovně zaposlouchali. Kapitola však začíná, když se Hagrid snaží Harryho odtáhnout od Brumbálova těla, ale neúspěšně. Ginny na příkaz profesorky McGonagallové má Harryho přivést na ošetřovnu, kde jsou již skoro všichni Weasleyovi. Po cestě se Harry Ginny ptá kdo další kromě Brumbála zemřel nebo byl zraněn. Ginny mu řekde, že Kratiknot byl omráčen Snapeem, Nevile je v ošetřovně a jeden Smrtijed byl zabit jiným Smrtijedem. Na ošetřovně také leží pokousaný Bill od vlkodlaka Šedohřbeta, Lupin ale říká, že když Šedohřbet nebyl promněněný Bill vlkodlakem nebude. Když se pak ptají kde je Brumbál, Harry jim vypoví vše, co se odehrálo na Astronomické věži. McGonagallová, Lupin i pí. Weasleyová o tom chvilku diskutují a Hermiona pak Harrymu vypráví, co ce stalo jim. Když s Harry s Brumbálem odešel ze školy, na chodbách hlídkovali jak učitelé, část Fénixova řádu, tak i BA (Brumbálova armáda). Na vzkaz, který Hermiona s Ronem poslala po falešných galeonech, ale odpověděla jen Lenka, Neville a Ginny. Hermiona s hlídkovala s Lenkou u Snapeova kabinetu a Ron, Neville a Ginny u Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, jelikož nenašli Malfoye na Pobetrově plánku a usoudili tak, že bude právě tam. Když ale vyšel ven, hodil do vzduchu Peruánský zatmívací prášek a svítil sobě a Smrtijedům rukou Slávy. Jeden ze smrtijedů vyčaroval Znamení zla a ostatní zatím dole bojovali, když se na Astronomické věži objevil Brumbál Malfoy ho měl jít zabít, ale nezvládl to. Postupně se nahoru trousili i ostatní Smrtijedi a šel tam nakonec i Snape. Vchod do Astronomické věže byl ale začarovaný a nikdo bez Znamení zla se tam nedostal (Lupina a Nevila to kouzlo odhodilo na protější stěnu). Fleur pak Molly ujišťuje že Billa si vezme i přes jeho znetvoření a Molly jí nakonec i bude mít ráda. A McGonagallová svolá poradu učitelů do ředitelny o tom jestli by i po Brumbálově smrti měly Bradavice zůstat otevřeny. Všichni souhlasí, ale čekají ještě na verdikt ministerstva. McGonagallová se také snaží od Harryho zjistit, kde s Brumbálem byli, ten má ale zakázáno jí cokoli říct. Harry na konci kapitoly ještě Hermioně a Ronovi dává přečíst vzkaz od R.A.B Kapitola 30: Bílá hrobka Hermiona řekne Harrymu, že Eileen Princeová, o které si myslela, že by mohla být princem, byla Snapeova matka. V knihovně objeví, že Princeová si vzala mudlu Tobiase Snapea a pak porodila … Harry vykřikne „vraha!“ Severus Snape je dvojí krve jako Voldemort (a oba si myslí, že je jejich mudlovští otcové zradili) a Harry také (i když vlastně Lilly byla čarodějka). Brumbála uloží k odpočinku do bílé hrobky u jezera. Mnohé známé osobnosti se zúčastní pohřbu, stejně jako jezerní lidé a kentauři, kteří na pokraji lesa vzdají hold střelbou ze svých luků. Harry se rozejde s Ginny, protože se bojí o její bezpečnost. Ginny to akceptuje, ale doufá, že až bude Voldemort mrtvý, zase se dají dohromady. Brousek se Harryho ptá, kde ten večer s Brumbálem byli, ale ten mu odpoví, že mu nemá co říct a zopakuje mu, že je „skrz naskrz Brumbálův člověk“. Když se ho Hermiona a Ron vyptávají, Harry jim řekne, že už se do Bradavic nevrátí, i když zůstanou otevřené. Chce se vrátit do domu svých rodičů a také do Zobí ulice, jak to Brumbálovi slíbil, a že zničí ostatní viteály a tím i Voldemorta. Ron a Hermiona přísahají, že mu vždy budou stát po boku a všichni tři se rozhodnou, že půjdou hledat části Voldemortovy duše. Příběh končí, když se Harry utěšuje myšlenkou, že než se vrátí do války, stráví alespoň ještě jeden poklidný den na svatbě Fleur a Billa. Kategorie:Knihy (reálný svět)